A semiconductor package provides a protective enclosure for one or more semiconductor chips and includes interconnects to the chip(s). Semiconductor packages are employed in mobile electronic devices, including cellular telephones and other communication devices, automotive electronics, as well as other technology platforms.
Some semiconductor packages are configured to be compatible with package-on-package stacking technologies in which a separate electronic component is stacked on a base package. Such package-on-package stacks include the base package fabricated to include landing pad(s) that receive/connect an upper package with semiconductor chip(s) in the base package. It is desirable to provide package-on-package semiconductor stacks with improved interconnect geometry and in a manner that does not deleteriously increase the base package size.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.